


The Balance

by DegenerateBible



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dominant/submissive themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegenerateBible/pseuds/DegenerateBible
Summary: They wouldn’t work. If not for the balance. If not for the level-headedness they only occasionally abandon. This love. This agreement. This contract in which George says,I am giving you everything.And Rafael promises to take care of him.





	

They wouldn’t work. If not for the balance. If not for the level-headedness they only occasionally abandon. This love. This agreement. This contract in which George says

_I am giving you everything. ___

__And Rafael promises to take care of him no matter how that manifests. It is beyond the physical. Surely beyond sex. For George wasn’t a naturally submissive man. Certainly he was non-confrontational but that did not mean he backed down. No, his dominance was subtler and therefore more powerful. He did not demand trust and loyalty outright. Rather he _seduced_. His soft voice. His smirks. His charm. People fell for him. Opened themselves up for him. He didn’t need to prove himself. Certainly not to the attorney. Not to the arrogant jackass with fancy suits and a sharp tongue. __

____If anything, Rafael had to prove himself to _him_. To prove worthy of his submission. But once he’d earned it, the attorney certainly didn’t plan on losing it or the man who’d gifted it to him. They shouldn’t work. He; too cocky and the doctor; a tad bit too calm to be genuine. If not for the balance. ___ _

______If not for the door sliding silently open and closed, Rafael would not be able to examine him so freely now. He sits on the sofa in a pair of sweatpants and a snug T-shirt, hair uncombed, surrounded by papers. Police reports, crime scene photos, witness statements, his own profiles, all a sea of white and black that he’s no doubt been combing over for hours. Days._ _ _ _ _ _

______Three girls found dead in a snow-littered park in the heart of a New York winter. All killed weeks apart yet dumped together. Naked and spread out like angels. Leads were few. Overtime increased._ _ _ _ _ _

______And while Rafael knows his own job is difficult in its own right, it’s only in the aftermath of weeks of no sleep, nightmares, numerous coffee runs, bullpen spats, and cops looking into the very face of depravity and still waking up to do it another day._ _ _ _ _ _

______George has not slept in nearly three days. Barba knows this because he’s awoken before dawn every night to find the other side of the bed untouched. The coffeepot gurgling. Huang’s frantic footsteps pacing back and forth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yesterday, he’d successfully profiled the killer. Fin and Amaro had gone to pick him up. He’d already skipped town. George has spent the last 15 hours attempting to profile where he’d gone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael drops his keys in the dish near the door. Huang barely looks up, his eyes glossy with exhaustion, his hair falling over his forehead, one hand still clasping the coffee mug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stand up,” Rafael says, approaching him, taking his suit jacket off in the process. It’s draped across the back on the couch with a quiet thud. George complies, his face quizzical and perhaps even slightly miffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael leaves him there, unhurriedly fixing a light drink. He returns to the couch and says, the ice cubes clinking in glass, before he takes a sip,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“When’s the last time you slept?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael knows. Down to the minute. But he watches as George almost unconsciously squares his shoulders, ducks his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe yesterday?” he says softly, a near whine, looking up under his thicket of lashes. It’s a ploy. A seduction. One Rafael would normally let slide if not for the doctor’s sanity being at stake._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You need sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______George raises his head then, prepared for a battle he thinks he’ll win. He begins going into the case, the importance, how everyone is working overtime, how much they need him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael appraises him for a moment then lands one swift slap to Huang’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______He watches as George’s face flickers through several emotions. Confusion, hurt, anger. But not fear. Never fear. Finally, it settles on understanding. Barba smiles serenely, raises the chilled glass to his lovers reddening cheek and says,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It isn’t a request.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He seats himself on the chair cattycorner to the sofa and says, “Come here querida.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The doctor, with a hand to his cheek, obeys. He seats himself at Rafael’s feet on his knees. Head down. The picture of subservience._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael plays with his hair. A caress and tug interwoven._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now what made you think I was asking?” His voice amused yet dangerous. His blunt nails scrapping over George’s scalp._ _ _ _ _ _

______The doctor sighs into the touch; a comforting if painful one. “I’m sorry owner.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His choice of words: owner, master, daddy, sir, always gives way to his mood. Each title requiring a different action no matter how slight. This title bestowed to him, one of outright ownership, shows how directionless George is tonight. He’s wandering aimlessly through the fractured psyche of a killer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael occasionally fears he won’t be able to reel himself back in. He tuts and George tenses. He thinks he will be punished. But for what crime? Rafael fails to see one._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know you’re not supposed to push yourself like this.” He is an attorney and as such is required to know the power of words. He is removing himself from the predicament. He knows what this level of exhaustion can do to the man at his feet if left unchecked. George must know it as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes I know,” George says, “I’m sorry owner.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael tugs his hair upward, forcing George to meet his eyes, an audible gasp escaping his parted lips as he does so. He needs to see his eyes to know his true emotion. The doctor’s eyes are brown, often neutral but when he’s manipulated right, they give everything away. Now his eyes are tired, truthful, sincere._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael nods, takes another sip of his drink with his free hand and says,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bedroom. Undress.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______If there’s any retort Rafael does not hear it. He releases him and George rises, stretching, and does as he’s told._ _ _ _ _ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

______When Rafael arrives the room is dark, only the bedside lamps casting amber pools of light. George is naked, laying atop the covers, his sex half-hard. His naked body gives away his life. Childhood injuries. Birthmarks. A fading bruise on his thigh Rafael gave him days ago. His body lean and compact, tight muscles under tan skin, light hair around his navel._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rafael takes off his waist coat while closing the door with his foot. His dress shirt is next and he toes off his shoes and removes his belt, the buckle clinking as it hits the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______The bed dips under his weight. George remains still. Rafael straddles him, still in his white T-shirt and dress slacks and kisses him. Kisses him long and deep and trails kisses down his neck, his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stops to tease the already hard pink nipples and George whimpers and gasps at the precise flicks of Rafael’s tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______He comes to the hard sex, swirls his tongue around the head. George moans, doesn’t dare urge him on. His hips jerk upward on their own accord, silently begging Rafael to take him in his mouth. And the attorney does, licking and kissing his way down before closing his mouth around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______George cries out, a plea escaping his lips. Rafael looks up to see his eyes closed, teeth gnawing on his lips as small whimpers fall from them. He likes him best this way. Wanton and begging, beyond himself. A breathtaking wreck._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stops after a moment, his own sex hard and wet in his pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Turn over querida. Seems I’m going to have to exhaust you,” he murmurs hungrily. George can barely make out his face in the near dark. His eyes a charged brown, his teeth gleaming like cut diamonds. The primal urge to take what is his no matter how loud or messy it gets._ _ _ _ _ _

______George feels the strong hands on his hips and complies with quiet expectant,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s not an outright command. Rather a gentle urging as Rafael pulls a clean warm shirt over his head. The boxer briefs are pulled on next followed by a gentle kiss, a juxtaposition to the fresh bruises rising on his chest and thighs._ _ _ _ _ _

______George can feel the exhaustion settle in. Watches as Rafael pulls on pajama pants. The attorney’s hair is uncharacteristically in disarray, the barest beginnings of stubble along his jaw. He also looks tired. It never before occurred to George that his owner couldn’t rest well without him._ _ _ _ _ _

______The bedroom is silent as Rafael watches him, waiting for an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You make the rules.” It comes out more sarcastic than he intended but Rafael smiles nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _

______They settle. Rafael’s arms snake across George’s body, pulling him to his chest like an anchor in the midst of high tide._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Te quiero.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They wouldn’t work. The ambitious asshole attorney; the overworked shrink. If not for this gentle give and take, tug and pull. If not for the balance. If not for the level._ _ _ _ _ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Querida – Dear 
> 
> Te quiero – I love you 
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
